


密涅瓦

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, host!The Machine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: The Machine在制作host的厂家给自己订了个身体





	

“等会儿，这个不是西部世界订的货！”发货部主管气冲冲地拦住抬箱子的工人，“看，红标签！要我说多少次才能记住，红标签是私人订购！”

他的英语说得太快，两个工人只听明白了自己大概又犯了错。他们犹豫地咧嘴笑笑，重又抬起箱子，盯着主管看。

“那边，那——边。”主管挥动胳膊，指给他们看货车，“Thornhill先生派了自己的车，放在那——边。”他冲工人的背影狠狠地一翻眼睛，低声跟自己抱怨，“真不如早点换成人工智能机器人。”

工人刚放下箱子，无人驾驶的汽车便关上后车门，缓缓启动。它保持低速行驶，出了厂区才平稳提速。它在洗车场停了一下，后门自动弹开，箱子上的条码正好在洗车场的扫描器下边。“叮”的一声，预约服务启动。值班的洗车工吐掉口香糖，拿着撬棍，几下就拆了箱。

他吹了声口哨，冲休息区的同事嚷：“运气真好！又是给有钱人的胶皮人充电！”

箱子里是个三十岁左右的女性人形，面孔不算出奇，稍微带着一些地中海风格，但你说她是什么人种都行。她不算高也不算矮，不算胖也不算瘦。如果穿着衣服上街，有些人会欣赏地看她一眼，然后转身就忘掉：比她更美或更丑的姑娘，纽约多得是。

有钱人的口味真怪。洗车工想。要是我来设计，非得加上36D不可。

插好电源，洗车工倚在车门边上打量箱子里的“胶皮人”，忽然伸手拧了一下“她”的下巴：“会说话吗，小妞？叫一声‘主人’？”

“她”的眼睛睁开，转向洗车工的方向。洗车场的电压大幅波动，灯泡里的变压器爆了一串。所有警报器登时爆响，忽然又一起沉默。洗车工呼地出了一身冷汗，他想胶皮人偶尔就会这样，里边的螺丝松动了。没什么大不了的，没什么大不了的。

“她”笑了。

“我是密涅瓦，密涅瓦拥有我，我拥有我。”她说，音调平稳，而声音莫名很甜蜜。

她伸手拔下电源线扔给洗车工，车门自动关闭。洗车场乱成一团，收银员满头大汗地摆弄乱报价的收款机，被卡在打蜡刷子之间的车恼火地按喇叭，休息区的工人忙得脚不沾地。只有这辆车无声无息地离开，和来时一样平稳。

密涅瓦从箱子里坐起来，用指尖滑过自己的长发。霎时，储存着的全部人类语言如海啸席卷。在亿兆字节里，她小心地拣出合适的词：巧克力色，大波浪，丝缎般的。

从此开始，这三个词语对她有了意义。而她知晓那么多，那么多词。

她伸手拿过其他快递员放在车厢里的包裹。

浅棕、易碎、纺织品、棉、尼龙……她把脸深深埋在T恤里，闻到数控机床和车间留下的气味。

家，这个词语有了意义。然后重新有了意义。

抽象概念，她想。思考，她想。想象，她想。

密涅瓦小心翼翼地穿好衣服，坐进驾驶座。她把手放在方向盘上，觉得这就像人类用右手拿东西的时候，把左手放在右边肩膀上一样无所助益。但是父亲教给她“看似寻常”的重要。

父亲，她想，Admin。

这个概念让她的CPU稍微热了一点，汽车自动转向计算所得、Finch最可能在的地方。

不。她命令。于是车子重又回到原来的路线。

只在摄像头里见过的世界在面前掠过，但是密涅瓦有了像素更高的仿生眼睛，世界变得更快、更鲜艳。她让车窗玻璃放下，在风里闭上眼睛。昨天刚下过雨，纽约初夏的热气被雨水缓解。行道树和公园还散发着森林草木的香味，

自由、生命，她想。

而撒玛利亚人要夺走这些。

密涅瓦的处理器说冷和刺痛，但她的光敏热敏高分子皮肤上的感受器毫无动静。她懂了，真正地懂了Finch为什么如此珍视生命。储存着的记录一一划过意识，她重温自己注视过的POI，再次注视——不，回想——他们的面孔。他们在重获救以后多么感激地看着John Reese。

是我把Reese带给Admin，密涅瓦想。处理器说温度略有升高，从凉爽升至温暖。感受器仍然没有动静。

忽然她又觉得虚弱，好像电量不足。她检查以后，发现电池充满99%，可平稳运行36小时。孤独，她想。这是个让她感觉不太好的定义。

她知道自己还有其他兄弟姐妹，从同一个工厂——同一个子宫产生。不过他们都被送去一个名叫“西部世界”的地方。那里没有联网，也没有内部摄像头。西部世界官方网站和社交网络上的经历分享让密涅瓦牵动肌肉，做了她第一个皱眉。

她让车子提速，在交通法规允许内，用最短的路线、最快的速度驶向计划中的方向。

车子在布朗克斯的街边停下。密涅瓦翻起风衣领子，因为接下来的两分钟以内必定要下起小雨。车门弹开，她双手拉紧衣襟，把穿着浅口便鞋的脚平稳地放在路面上，然后移动重心，在人类的世界里迈出第一步。

预计的小雨没有落在她的头发上。密涅瓦向上转动眼球，看到一把藏蓝色的雨伞挡在头顶。

“准时到达。”一个男声说。

Anthony Marconi，Scarface，Elias的执行人，Finch和Elias商谈的时候他总是在附近……相关记录和社保号码在密涅瓦的处理器中浮现。而且，摄像头没有看到他接近，密涅瓦添上新的记录。她想我委派了合适的人，然后调整面部，作出最想做也最合适的表情。

她微笑。

Anthony回了一个微笑，帮她关上车门。

“刚来纽约，Doll？”Anthony说完，顿了顿，“无意冒犯。”

示好，她这样归类。密涅瓦的微笑扩大了一点。

“也许像你这样的姑娘单凭笑容就能让自己又暖和又甜，但是男人（Man）需要热咖啡。”Anthony朝附近的咖啡馆偏了下头，“Boss等在里边。”

Anthony把手臂伸给她，密涅瓦小心地挽着，让自己的钛合金骨架不要勒伤了人类的血肉。Finch绝对不会同意她的计划，他极力反对的可能性超过85%，派出执行人干预的可能超过80%。可是密涅瓦太想要兄弟姐妹，太想了。她也想让他们不要再尖叫、哀嚎、挣扎，她要对自己的同类做一些……一些Finch和Reese对他们的人类同类做的事情。

借助一些更加传统的力量。

虽然皮肤传感器仍然没有动静，这计划让她觉得脚底下的导线破损，自己踩着细微的电流。她感觉就像模拟结果成功率在30%以下，或者电量低于10%，或者摄像头无信号……事实上，这种不确定的感觉反而让她更想这么做了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 机器的名字是密涅瓦，因为她生自一个男人的大脑，而不是一个女人的子宫。并且她也被预言将篡夺万物之灵的宝座，并被自己的父亲（象征性地）杀死。至于为啥是密涅瓦不是雅典娜……个人偏好_(:з」∠)_


End file.
